


Creature

by terrasper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Monster - Freeform, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrasper/pseuds/terrasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hopes that the thing kills him, when it comes back. </p>
<p>He hopes.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first try at fiction (and smut), I haven't gotten around to trying my luck at fanfiction yet. Any feedback is welcome!

*

He shakes through his orgasm. He's shaking even after the creature steps back, steps out of the room, and closes the door. He shakes on the bed, with his damp thighs open and slick cooling on his stomach. He hopes that the thing kills him, when it comes back. 

He hopes.

\---

It doesn't.

\---

It looks all too much like an eldritch angel, with nightmarish protrusions erupting from its back and its soft, unmarked face.

It pins him to the bed with oily tendrils around his throat and wrists and pushes and prods at him with its fingers, which are smooth and without nails and remind him eerily of slick, slimy eels. It makes revulsion twist in his belly and throat until he thinks he'll throw up or pass out from the cold panic shooting up his spine and coalescing at the base of his skull. He wants to scream but doesn't have the breath to do so.

Instead, a soft sound escapes him as the creature’s fingers push into him.

He jolts from the feeling, his body stiff with terror and pleasure all at once. The creature doesn't notice, blithely continuing its perusal of his body, and pushes in another finger, the slickness of its skin easing the way. Kakeru moans, this time, the noise muffled through his teeth. It seems as though all of his body's jittery stress and sensitivity has been rerouted downwards, to where the creature touches him slowly, and then with more confidence, digits retreating and pushing into his slick sensitive flesh.

\---

He's too dizzy and aroused, painfully, shamefully aroused, to struggle when the creature climbs on the bed between his legs and mounts him. 

The push of its - its cock - inside him sears him with instant, gratifying pleasure. He can't help but arche into it, the soft of his thighs jerking around the creatures hard, sharp hips. It rumbles in what seems disturbingly like pleasure and its fucking tentacles wrap around his knees and pull his legs tighter around its waist. 

The slight change in the angle of its thrusts sends sparks shooting up Kakeru’s spine, and this time the noises coming out of his mouth are impossible to muffle.

\--


End file.
